


Holland's Bag of Weed

by xXxXLupicideXxXx (NEPS338)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEPS338/pseuds/xXxXLupicideXxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holland gets an unexpected guest while smoking his lovely bag of weed. Too bad they get interrupted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holland's Bag of Weed

It was late in the afternoon and Lars (Also known as Holland or the Netherlands) was sitting at home smoking his lovely bag of weed. Unfortunately, someone was at the door and if Lars didn't get up to let them in they were going to break his door. The person at his door was Denmark.

"Hey Holland! I'm broke; can I borrow some money from you? I need to buy more beer!" He yelled obnoxiously, letting out a loud burp and throwing away a bottle of Danish beer after he'd finished.

"No." Replied Lars simply.

He was about to slam the door in the other man's face, but it was then that the Dane decided to barge into Lars' house uninvited. Curiously, the shorter man sniffed the air.

"Hey Lars, why does it smell like weed in here?" He asked.

"It's none of your business…" The Dutch man growled.

Just then Denmark spotted the bag of weed.

"Awesome! It's a bag of weed! Let's get high!" Mathias (Denmark) exclaimed.

Lars face-palmed.

"Get out." The taller man groaned.

Denmark ignored the request, and instead started smoking with Lars' pipe. At that point Lars gave up and just grabbed his bong to go smoke with the moronic nation.

"Hey Lars, _you're hot!_ You know that…?" Asked a very stoned Denmark.

Holland nearly choked on the smoke from his bong!

" _What the fuck…!?_ " He coughed.

Denmark laughed.

"Oh come on! Can't I comment on your sexy Dutch ass?" Asked Mathias playfully.

Lars glared at the other man.

"Say anything like that again and I'll kick your ass." He dead-panned.

Denmark shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm hungry!" He announced.

Mathias then started to try to eat Lars' couch.

"Why the hell are you trying to eat my couch…?" Asked Holland.

"Because I'm hungry!" Yelled Mathias pulling away from the couch.

He then jumped Holland and gave him a very seductive kiss! Lars bushed and began to breathe heavily as Mathias started to nip and suck at his neck instead.

"Ma-Mathias~!" He moaned, trying to push the smaller man away.

"Hmm, such a pretty little Dutch slut…~" Purred Denmark as he rubbed Holland's crotch.

Just then Norway kicked the door open, walked over and knocked Denmark out with a giant fish! He then picked Denmark up and threw him over his shoulder, before walking to the now obliterated door.

"Mine…~!" Growled Norway.

And then he left.

_**The End!** _


End file.
